un solo de guitare
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Lorsque Gabriel décide de tout arrêter et de partir loin en emmenant son fils, Marinette est effondrée. Ses amies se demandent ce qui pourrait lui faire remonté la pente. Fic Lukanette faite pour faire plaisir à une amie.


**Un solo de guitare.**

Marinette, les larmes aux yeux, regardait l'avion qui venait de décoller. Ce dernier emmenait loin d'elle le seul garçon qu'elle avait aimé.

Hier, alors qu'elle était installée dans le parc afin de faire quelques croquis, Adrien était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Totalement paniquée elle avait, dans un premier temps, garder le silence. Puis, devant l'air triste du jeune homme, elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. Ce dernier c'était alors confier à elle. Son père avait décidé qu'il partirait aux Etats-Unis et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais à peine avait-il dit ça, que son chauffeur venait le chercher. Et avant que Marinette ne puisse prendre la parole, Adrien avait ajouté :

J'espère que Ladybug pourra s'en sortir. A toi je peux le dire Marinette, et puis maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, Chat noir c'était moi.

Sous le choc, la jeune femme n'avait pas été capable d'ouvrir la bouche et Adrien était parti sans qu'elle ne puisse rien lui dire. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle était Ladybug. Elle était rentrée chez elle tel un automate et avait finir par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait foncé vers le manoir Agreste. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Adrien. Mais c'était trop tard, la maison était déjà inoccupée. Grâce à Alya elle avait su à quel aéroport elle devait se rendre. Mais là aussi, elle était arrivée trop tard. Et maintenant elle n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer la perte de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle resta dans l'aéroport un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Alya vienne la chercher en fait. Lorsque son amie la trouva sur l'un des bancs en métal inconfortables du terminal des départs, Marinette regardait toujours le ciel. Elle avait un regard vide, éteint. Alya arriva derrière son amie et posa une main sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention. Lentement l'adolescente de 16 ans se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Entre deux pleures, Marinette réussi à dit :

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais.

Je sais Marinette, je sais.

Sur ce, Alya laissa son amie pleurer un long moment. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, elle la raccompagna chez elle.

Marinette reste enfermée chez elle pendant plusieurs jours, ne voulait voir personne. Même Tikki ne put lui remonter le moral. Elle avait tant de fois refusé de dire à chat noir qui elle était. Mais si elle l'avait fait cela aurait changé beaucoup de chose. Quelques jours après le départ d'Adrien, Maître Fu se présenta chez elle. Il lui expliqua que chat noir lui avait rendu son miraculous ainsi que celui du papillon et du paon. Il n'avait cependant pas expliqué où il l'es avaient eu. Mais puisque le Papillon n'était plus et que tous les miraculous étaient maintenant en sa possession, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être Ladybug. Marinette du donc, sans qu'en ne lui en laisse le choix, remettre son Miraculous.

A nouveau Marinette perdit quelque chose qui lui était vraiment extrêmes précieux. Elle pensait que la perte d'Adrien était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Mais avec la perte de son miraculous et de Tikki, sa meilleure amie, Marinette s'enfonça un peu plus dans la dépression.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas allée à l'école, elle restait couchée dans sa chambre sans rien faire. Cela inquiétait sa famille et ses amis. Plusieurs fois Alya, Nino, Mylène, Rose, nathanaël, Juleka et tous ses amis avaient demandé à la voir. Elle avait cependant refusé de les voir, et ce à chaque fois. Finalement sa maman était venue lui parler. Et afin de ne pas inquiéter ses parents, Marinette était retournée à l'école. Ce n'était cependant qu'une routine. Elle se levait le matin, déjeunait, allait à l'école puis rentrait directement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne sortait plus, ne dessinait plus, ne fabriquait plus rien. A vrai dire, elle passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre sans but.

Cela faisait passer un mois qu'Adrien était parti et Marinette était toujours enfermée dans sa routine de boulot, métro, dodo. Essayant de lui changer les idées, Juleka essaya de discuter avec Marinette, lui parlant de Kitty section, des costumes qu'elle dessinait autrefois pour le groupe, de bon moment qu'ils passaient tous ensemble lors des répétitions. Malheureusement rien ne fit vraiment réagir la jeune femme. Désespéré par le manque de réaction de la jeune styliste, Juleka attrapa son Gsm et contacta son frère, elle espérait que le jeune homme pourrais enfin faire réagir la jeune femme. Après tout, si Luka n'était pas douer pour utiliser des mots comme il le disait souvent, il pourrait peut-être la toucher avec sa musique.

Lorsque Marinette sorti du lycée, Luka était là. Elle ne fit cependant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Luka lui fit signe mais elle ne le vis pas. Touché par la souffrance et la solitude qui semblait émaner de la jeune femme qui avait capturé son cœur, Luka décida qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Prenant sa guitare qui ne le quittait jamais, il se mit à jouer un morceau empli de douceur et de mélancolie. Après quelques accords, la jeune femme s'arrêta et releva la tête. Regardant autour d'elle d'où venait cette musique qui la touchait en plein cœur, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'azur du jeune guitariste. Luka joua en mettant dans chaque note tout ce qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement après quelques accords seulement, Marinette rebaissa les yeux, et repris son chemin. Mais Luka n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Depuis des mois, c'était la 1ère réaction de la jeune femme. Le lendemain, Luka se plaça exactement au même endroit. Et lorsque Marinette sorti des cours, il entama un morceau de sa composition. La jeune femme s'arrêta, le regarda et resta quelques minutes pour l'écouter. Elle reparti ensuite bien vite chez elle. Cette routine s'installa pendant plus de 15 jours. En semaine, Luka venait se poster tous les jours au même endroit, et dès que Marinette sortait, il entamait sa musique. C'était à chaque fois un nouveau morceau. Un morceau qu'il composait tout particulièrement pour la jeune femme. Et chaque jour, Marinette restait quelques instants de plus. Jusqu'au jour où, lorsque Luka fini son morceau, Marinette était encore là. Se relevant, il mit sa guitare dans son dos et se dirigea vers son amie. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il lui prit les mains et lui dit simplement :

Ça te tente d'apprendre à jouer de la guitare ?

C'était une question qui paraissait banale et anodine. Mais Luka espérait que la jeune femme accepte. Il espérait ainsi lui redonner goût à la vie grâce à la musique. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle mais tout en douceur. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Marinette plongea son regard dans l'azur des yeux de Luka et s'y perdit. Au fond d'elle, il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui lui rappelait les bons moments passer en compagnie de ce garçon. Il avait toujours était là pour elle, et ce qu'importe la situation. Hochant la tête positivement, Marinette fut étourdit par le sublime sourire du jeune homme. Luka lui dit avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de partir:

Alors je viendrais te chercher demain à 16h30 pour te montrer comment faire.

Marinette, un peu perdue par ce qui venait de se passer, posa une main sur sa joue qui avait été effleurée par les lèvres du jeune homme. Rougissant, elle reprit le chemin de la boulangerie familiale. Mais pour une fois Marinette n'avait pas le regard fixé sur le trottoir. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle se mit donc en route sous le regard plein d'espoir de ses amis ayant assisté à la scène. Tous prièrent pour que la jeune femme retrouve sa joie de vivre.

Le lendemain lorsque Marinette se leva, elle vit un rayon de soleil percer la noirceur de son humeur. Sa journée de cours allait peut-être être monotone et insipide, mais il y avait une lumière d'espoir qui se profilait pour la fin d'après-midi. Se préparant pour aller à l'école, elle finit par descendre pour déjeuner. Assise Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais annoncer sa à se parents lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Elle s'était donc dépêchée de prendre le chemin de l'école, loupant alors le sourire de ses parents. Eux aussi espérait de tout cœur que se Luka pourrait aider leur fille à aller mieux. La journée sembla s'éterniser. Mais lorsque 16h sonna, la jeune femme s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Tellement anxieuse vis-à-vis de son rendez-vous avec Luka, elle ne n'entendit pas Alya qui lui demandait pourquoi elle semblait si pressée. Lorsqu'elle posa un pied dehors, elle se stoppa de suite en voyant le jeune homme installé à sa place habituelle. Celui-ci lui sourit et se mit alors à jouer. Marinette se rapprocha et profita de la mélodie en fermant les yeux. Elle se souvenait que la musique de Luka lui avait plus d'une fois fait de l'effet. Que ce soit la troubler, la réconforter ou encore l'emplir de joie, le jeune homme avait toujours réussi à trouver les notes qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Lorsque la mélodie se termina, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Les ouvrant, elle vit le jeune homme remettre sa guitare dans son dos et s'approcher d'elle. Lui adressant un sourire radieux, Luka prit la parole :

Prête pour ton premier cours ?

Je crois.

Alors allons-y.

Luka guida la jeune femme jusqu'au local où il répétait. En effet, bien qu'il répétait régulièrement sur le bateau de sa mère, il aimait aussi avoir un endroit calme pour pouvoir composer et s'isoler lorsqu'il voulait se retrouvé avec lui-même. Une fois leur affaire déposée dans un coin, Luka expliqua à Marinette tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir jouer. Il lui montra ensuite quelques morceaux faciles avant de tendre sa guitare à Marinette. Cette dernière passa la bandoulière de l'instrument et essaya de reproduire les mêmes sons que Luka. Bien évidement elle se planta totalement. Luka vit le faible sourire que Marinette abordait depuis sa sortie de l'école se fané doucement. Ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle se décourage maintenant, il se plaça dans le dos de la jeune femme et, positionnant correctement ses mains, lui montra comment faire tout en lui disant à l'oreille :

Ne te décourage pas Marinette.

Sans comprend la jeune femme rougit. Elle laissa cependant Luka guider ses gestes et après seulement une dizaine de minutes, elle arrivait à faire quelques notes qui ne sonnaient pas faux.

Puis tout d'un coup, Luka brisa le contact qu'il y avait entre leur deux corps. Marinette en fut plus que surprise. Tandis que Luka se reculait, la jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face et dit :

Tout va bien Luka ?

Je vais très bien Marinette. Mais il est temps que je rentre. Sinon Juleka va me faire la tête parce qu'elle va devoir patienter encore un moment avant de souper.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge, Marinette constata qu'il était 19h passé. En effet, ses parents devaient certainement l'attendre pour manger elle aussi. Aussitôt elle dit :

Oh pardon, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je suis désolée de t'avoir retenu aussi longtemps.

Marinette s'empressa de déposer la guitare contre le mur tout en disant cela. Luka lui attrapa cependant la main et lui dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette. Cela m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi et de t'apprendre à jouer de la guitare. Si tu veux je viens te chercher demain et on continue la leçon ?

La jeune femme rougit tout en hochant la tête positivement. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce moment partager avec Luka. Elle se souvenait de toute les fois où il avait été gentil avec elle. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Marinette déposa un bisou sur la joue du jeune homme et lui dit :

Merci pour tout Luka. A demain.

Elle prit alors son sac et sorti, prenant le chemin de sa maison. Luka la rejoignit cependant rapidement en lui disant :

Je te raccompagne.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusque la boulangerie des Dupain-cheng. Ce n'était cependant pas un silence pesant quand ceux dans lequel Marinette s'enfermait avant. Ils se séparèrent en toute amitié sur le pas de la porte, Luka promettant de venir la chercher demain pour continuer les cours de guitares.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Marinette allait à l'école de la journée, Luka l'attendait à la sortie des cours, lui jouait un morceau de sa composition, et ils allaient ensuite répéter jusque 19h. La jeune femme s'améliorait rapidement, même si l'accord en Fa lui donnait encore du fil à retordre. Les deux jeunes gens se firent de plus en plus complices au fil du temps. Marinette reparla à ses amis, qui en furent des plus heureuses. Elle redevenait peu à peu la jeune femme pleine d'entrain qu'elle était vraiment.

Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais Adrien le jeune mannequin n'était plus qu'un souvenir vaguement douloureux et ce grâce au sourire éblouissant du jeune musicien.

Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi. Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 semaines qu'elle répétait avec Luka. Et comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas encore posé un pied dehors que les premiers accords de guitare se firent entendre. Elle écouta avec attention le morceau plein de douceur que Luka jouait. Mais aussitôt la mélodie finie, Marinette sourit et se précipita, dévalant les marches du parvis. Sans réfléchir, elle courut jusque le jeune homme qui la réceptionna dans ses bras.

Eh salut Marinette.

Saut Luka.

Prête pour ton cours de guitare ?

Prête à 100%

Serrant encore une fois la jeune femme contre lui, il la reposa ensuite par terre et ramassa son instrument. Ils se mirent alors en route pour le local où ils répétaient. Tout se passa pour le mieux mais lorsque 19h approcha, Luka remarqua que l'humeur de Marinette s'assombri légèrement. Alors que la jeune femme était concentrée sur un ensemble de note, Luka prit l'une des mains de la jeune femme et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, lui dit :

Tu as l'air contrariée Marinette.

Oh heu, non juste fatiguée.

Alors arrêtons-la.

Prenant l'instrument des mains de la jeune femme, il se retourna ensuite pour la ranger dans son étui. Il ne vit cependant pas l'air triste que la jeune femme arborai. Comme à son habitude il l'a raccompagna jusque chez elle et, après avoir déposé sur sa joue le bisou du petit rituel qui s'était installé entre eux, quitta la jeune femme. Il repartit ensuite en direction des quais où étaient stationné « Liberté », la péniche qui lui servait de maison. Rentrant chez lui sans un regard en arrière, il ne vit pas que Marinette avait espéré plus qu'un simple petit bisou sur la joue. Elle était consciente que son amitié pour Lukas c'était transformé. Mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui avouer. Et tandis qu'elle regardait le jeune homme aux cheveux noir et turquoise s'éloigner, elle retombait dans la déprime en sachant qu'elle ne le verrait avant lundi. En effet, en général le jeune homme n'était jamais disponible le week-end. Lorsque Luka disparu au coin de la rue, Marinette baisa les yeux et monta dans sa chambre. Elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher et à s'endormir.

Marinette fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son Gsm. Regardant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Alya. Elle l'invitait à venir passer la journée avec les filles. Pendant un instant elle fut tentée de refuser. Puis elle se souvint du sourire de ses amies lorsqu'elle leur avait à nouveau parlé une fois sortie de sa dépression. Répondant rapidement, elle assura à son amie qu'elle serait présente. Alya ne tarda pas à répondre et lui donna rendez-vous près de la tour Eiffel à 11h. Se levant, elle prit tout son temps pour se doucher et se préparer. Elle se mit ensuite en route, sans avoir oublié de prendre un petit pain au chocolat dans la boulangerie familiale. Elle traina en chemin, se rappelant combien elle aimait être Ladybug et sauter de toit en toit. Malheureusement ce temps-là était révolu. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous, elle vit que toutes ses amies étaient déjà présentes. Alya la prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita la bienvenue tout en lui exprimant combien elle était contente de la voir. Les amies s'amusèrent et passèrent un bon moment jusque l'une d'entre elle parla de Luka. L'humeur de Marinette s'assombri alors. Ce fut Juleka qui, se plaçant près de la jeune femme, lui demanda :

Que se passe-t-il Marinette.

Rien, ne t'en fait pas.

Et moi je crois que tu es triste parce que Luka n'est pas là.

Aussitôt la jeune femme se mit à rougir. Regardant Juleka, Marinette vit qu'elle lui sourit sincèrement. Marinette décida donc d'être honnête envers la sœur ce celui qui avait fait revivre son cœur :

Et bien oui il me manque. J'ai pris l'habitude de le voir tous les jours. Et j'apprécie beaucoup ton frère.

Juleka sourit et dit à ses amies :

Marinette et moi on revient, je dois lui montrer quelques choses.

Elle prit alors la main de la jeune styliste et l'entraina dans les rues de Paris. Marinette reconnu rapidement le chemin que son amie lui faisait emprunter. En effet, elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de répétition de Luka. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre, Juleka fit signe à son amie de la suivre en silence. Marinette obtempéra, sa curiosité piquée au vif par l'étrange comportement de son amie. Et puis, à un moment, Juleka s'écarta. Marinette put alors voir le jeune musicien concentrer sur sa musique. Il semblait focaliser sur quelques choses. Juleka se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

Il passe tous son week-end à composer des nouveaux morceaux à te jouer lorsque tu sors de l'école. Tous les solos de guitare qu'il ta jouer, c'est lui qui les a écrit spécialement pour toi.

Marinette rougit, son cœur se mit à palpiter. Ainsi Luka passait tout son temps libre à composer pour elle. Encore une fois, elle se rendit compte que ce garçon était un être exceptionnel. Il était gentil, déterminé, courageux et plein d'empathie. Et elle l'aimait. Souriant à Juleka, les deux amies repartirent aussi discrètement qu'elles étaient venue. Rejoignant les autres qui les attendaient, elles décidèrent toutes de profiter de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé pour aller déguster une bonne glace.

Et lundi arriva bien vite. Hier Marinette avait pris sa décision. Elle voulait dire à Luka qu'il était plus qu'un simple ami. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve comment faire. Et tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie par une douce mélodie. C'était Luka qui jouait à nouveau pour elle. Elle se rendit enfin compte du temps qu'il prenait pour elle. Pour à chaque fois lui jouer une nouvelle mélodie, il avait dû passer énormément de temps à composer. Souriant, elle alla se placer devant Luka afin d'écouter cette nouvelle musique composée uniquement pour elle. Lorsque les notes cessèrent de la faire rêver, Marinette sourit à Luka. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et, en silence, lui tendit la main. C'était une invitation silencieuse à la prendre afin de se rendre tous les deux à leur répétition privée. Sans hésité, elle prit la main du jeune homme et se mirent en route. Une fois au local, ils commencèrent leur répétition. Luka remarqua cependant que Marinette semblait perdue dans ses pensées, jouant machinalement le morceau qu'elle travaillait depuis hier. Luka posa ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme et lui dit :

Je vois que tu es contrariée Marinette, comme vendredi dernier. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te déplaire ?

Marinette plongea son regard dans les yeux tristes du jeune Guitariste. Il semblait réellement peiné d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit qui l'aurait ennuyée. Posant la guitare, elle inspira profondément et dit en rougissant légèrement :

Luka, je peux te poser une question.

Oui bien sûr Marinette, tous ce que tu veux.

Que penses-tu de moi ?

Et là la jeune femme vit le regard de Luka s'emplir de douceur. Il sourit tendrement et lui répondit, tout en déposant une main sur sa joue :

Tu es une fille extraordinaire Marinette, claire comme une note de musique, sincère comme une mélodie. Tu es la chanson que j'entends dans ma tête depuis notre première rencontre.

Sur ses mots emplis d'amour, Luka se pencha doucement en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Marinette. Cette dernière répondit au baiser sans se faire prier. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Luka murmura à la jeune femme :

Je t'aime Marinette, et ce depuis notre première rencontre.

Rougissant, elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard azur du jeune homme et lui dit :

Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens scellèrent alors leur amour par un baisé empli de tendresse.

Fin

10-10-19 à 22h07


End file.
